Spongey Farewells
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is a Fan-made episode to if it was made it to a real one could potentially end the 17 year old show. It has jokes, continuity and hints towards the first movie. Enjoy! (Warning: None of the post-movie episodes will be referenced except for one but just for the one good part of it. Oh, and in my version of the show's cannon,the second movie is BEFORE the first so no referencin)


_Spongey Farewells_

 _ **Sweet Victory belongs to the people who wrote it, I'm just borrowing it!**_

 _ **I had help with some of the ideas included in this fan episode:**_

 _ **make Spongebob leave Bikini Bottom and start his own burger company? Squidward would finally get the peace that he wants, Patrick would be in charge of Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs would retire (Mixed-Shades)**_

 _ **(Mr Krabs gets the magic conch and asks it if Plankton will ever get his secret formula. The conch replies 'Maybe someday', he then asked if he should retire, the counch replied 'Try asking again')either him marrying Sandy for real, or like if he had to move to a different town because the Krusty Krab is closing for good after everyone finds out what the secret is. (**_ **AnonymousZGirl)**

 **I would end the Spongebob series with a party and send everything out with everyone having fun. I think either send it out with a bang or send it out with someone moving away but promising one day they will return and they all can have fun once more even Squidward and being unexpected. (EllipticDART)**

 _ **I would end the series with spongebob and sandy getting a proper wedding, patrick moving away with sad violin music in the background, abs dying, and squidward finding happiness. (roastedhawk21)**_

 _ **My pal Miz the British Pirate helped as well;)**_

 _ **I came up with the rest like :At Spongebob's party, Spongebob finally marries Sandy for real and reveals to everyone that he had finally got his driver's liecse. Then Mr Krabs gets inspried by Spongebob's loyalty and robot Krabs to create blueprints for the 'Krusty Krab 2',(Squidward made a small promise to himself that he would return to the Binkni Bottom to make Krabby Patties for Patrick, Plankton finds a way to make good food and decides to close the Chum bucket down and open a new restaurant called 'Chum A LA Mode' in a different location to get more customers), the start of the episode and someof the twists I borrow from one of the real episodes.**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy the episode!**_

The theme song was played at the start of the episode as usual.

Then a yellow title card with 'Spongey Farewells' in green writing shown up.

Then the screen changed to show the episode writers of the episodes which was everyone involded in the project before changing to the iconic palm tree above the Bikni Bottom.

"Ah, The Bikini Bottom, the famous town of Spongebob and his friends. Let's see what he's up to on this fine Monday" The French narrator said as the camera focused on Spongebob in his house.

Spongebob was looking in his storage room, discovering nosalgic items of the past including the bubble bottle that he used to make Bubble buddy and the famous magic conch shell.

"Oh, how I've missed you old friend. I wonder if it still works. Magic Conch what should I do in my life?" Spongebob asked the shell as he then pulled the string.

"Nothing" The conch replied.

Spongebob sat there, doing nothing while staring at the ground.

Patrick knocked on Spongebob's door.

"Spongebob? Are you home?" Patrick asked.

He came in anyway and saw his friend just sitting on the ground.

"Are you pretending to be a statue again?" Patrick asked.

No reply.

Patrick picked up the conch.

"The magic Conch, I haven't seen this in YEARS! Magic Conch, should I work at the Krusty Krab again?" Patrick asked as he pulled the string.

"Yes" The conch replied.

Patrick ran out of Spongebob's house, drooped the conch in front of Squidward's house as he rushed back to his house to change into his usual outfit with the Krusty krab hat and raced to the Krusty Krab.

Squidward opened the door and saw the conch.

Memories from the 'Club Spongebob' episode flashed in his mind.

He picked up the conch anyway.

"Should I move away from Spongebob for a long vacation?" he asked.

"No" the conch replied.

"Should I move away from Spongebob for a long vacation?" he asked.

"No" the conch replied.

"Why is there torture porn of me?" he asked.

"Nickaloden is a greedy organisation to relishes in torturing writers to make those episodes and continue this show for so long so you should blame all of your problems on them" The conch replied.

Squidward growled.

He proceed to start packing his things and called a moving van as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, Plankton tried to steal the Krabby Patty formula one last time through one of his never-before-seen methods and failed again.

Over time he had created a file cabinet of all of his plans from 'A-Z' ( **with Z.2 added in for time travel reasons** ).

The plan he had just used was 'Plan Y'. What was it? We will never know because I can't think of a plan he hasn't currently tried that's just as original as the one in the first movie.

"I tried everything, Karen. What am I meant to do now?" Plankton cried, miserably.

"You could try experimenting to make edible food and move location?" Karen suggested.

"That might actually be a great idea. Wish I had thought of that" Plankton stated.

So Plankton and Karen stayed up every night testing every ingredient they could find to make the right combination that would ultimately save Plankton's business.

During all of this commotion, a plane flew by and ejected restaurant equipment.

"ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH!" Spongebob cried as he then did the sounds he and Patrick did in 'Club Spongebob'.

The following day...

Spongebob went into work with a smile on his face with the conch hidden in his clothing.

"Morning, Spongebob. Have you seen Squidward? The cash register needs to be watched at all times so I got Patrick to do it in his absence" Mr Krabs said.

"Well, you see Mr Krabs. I'm resigning to pursue another dream and more importantly pass my driving exam to get my license" Spongebob said.

"But Spongebob, who's going to make the Krabby Patties?" Mr Krabs asked.

"I can do it" Patrick offered.

"No, I need someone who's just as skilled as Spongebob: Squidward" Mr Krabs stated.

Squidward was on his sit-down bike thing from the 'First movie', following the moving van out of town when he saw the 'Now leaving Bikni Bottom' sign.

He stopped.

"I'll make sure to at least visit every now and again" he promised to himself as he then continued to follow the van to his new vacation suite far away.

"Mr Squidward, We need you to come back and make Krabby patties" Mr Krabs said.

"How did you get my phone number?" Squidward asked.

"That's not important right now, just come back ok?" Mr Krabs said as he hung up.

At Spongebob's house...

Spongebob was decorating his house for a farewell party and invited all of his friends including the background characters to his house.

Squidward and Sandy dropped by to see him off.

"Squidward, you made it. I know you had a heart all along" Spongebob said as he hugged his old friend.

"Spongebob, I'm gonna miss you" Sandy said.

"Sandy, I've always had secret deep feelings for you. Will you marry me?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes!" Sandy cried.

Everyone cheered.

Then Spongebob announced that the wedding would happen at his party.

Mr Krabs got hold on the conch shell.

"Will Plankton get my secret formula?" Mr Krabs asked.

"Maybe someday" The conch replied.

"Should I retire?" He asked.

"Try asking again later" The conch replied.

The fish that were in line to get Krabby Patties were angry when Squidward return to the Krusty Krab and made Krabby Patties even though they were just as good as Spongebob's.

"We want Spongebob's Patties! We want Spongebob's Patties! We want Spongebob's Patties!" The crowd chanted.

" _Sounds like a lot of..." A voice said._

" _Hoopla!" the hoopla fish cried._

"Sounds like a lot of..." the voice tried again.

"Hoopla!" The hoopla fish persisted.

"Sounds like a..." the voice began.

"Hoopla!" The same fish cried.

The scene scrolled over to the very small, green Hoopla fish that was wearing a purple shirt and indigo pants.

"Hoopla!" he yelled as he opened his mouth widely when he yelled "Hoopla."

 _Someone off screen threw a brick at the fish._

 _The screen then scrolled back to the patty that Squidward was making_

"Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over a little Krabby Patty right? _[chuckles]_ WRONG!" The voice cried.

"We need to get Spongebob back or I won't be able to choose a manger in the next 6 months of this episode" Mr Krabs stated.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the ocean (Possibly Rock Bottom)...

Plankton had managed to create his own masterpiece with Karen's help and decided to move his business somewhere else and renamed his restaurant ' _Chum A LA Mode' making delicious sandwiches and soup made from healthy, tasty ingredients that include a variety of vegetables and spices plus whatever meat these fish people use in their food(No idea what meat they use)._

 _Over a couple of days, Plankton had managed to get a least five costumers to his new restaurant._

 _It felt very refreshing for him but something was missing._

 _There was void hidden in these week of success and he knew only one thing that could fill it._

 _So he moved his business back to its original location but keep the new popular food on the menu._

 _He looked through his long list of plans and noticed that there were a pile of chum buckets in his closet._

 _He smiled and began to write down what would be become 'Plan Z'._

 _Do you remember when Spongebob made great snail food for Gary and then forgot all about it? You don't well, let's try and remind Spongebob of this small fact for the future._

 _The party had just taken off as all of Spongebob's friends were turning up including the Flying Dutchman and good ol' Bubble Buddy!_

"What a great party be this! Friends, howl with me like old times so that we might set the Seven Seas ablaze with fear!" The flying Dutchman said.

 _He then proceeded to howl like a wolf._

Spongebob _screamed (it sounded more like a laugh)._

"Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!" Patrick said.

The flying dutchman _howled like a wolf once again._

Spongebob _scream-laughed._

"Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!" Patrick said.

 _Flying Dutchman was going to howl again but Patrick cut him off._

"Leedle-eedle-eedle- eedle-eedle! _[Flying Dutchman going to howl again but Patrick cut him off]_ Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle! _[Flying Dutchman going to howl again but Patrick cut him off once more]_ Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle!" Patrick said.

 _A Very long and awkward silence occurred._

"Eh, that'll do." The flying dutchman said.

Spongebob then thought for a mintue and decided to ask Sandy the question again as he was starting to doubt himself.

"Sandy, will you marry me?" Spongebob asked.

"I'd love to Spongebob but that would break Steven's rule about romance for you" Sandy sighed.

"I understand" Spongebob said, disappointedly.

"I heard you made great snail food once. You could try to start a company in the future after Mr Krabs retires" Sandy suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sandy. Listen up everyone, I got my driver's license off-screen!" Spongebob cried as everyone cheered.

" _I've been around for a very long time,_

 _Got fans all over the world and my license,_

 _Don't wait up for me I'm gonna drive a sandwich in the future,_

 _Kill the new Mr Krabs he's a cold-hearted jerk!_

 _Kill the new me he doesn't deserve to work!_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _Squidward deserves a well-earned break,_

 _Mr Krabs just needs to take the cake(change his ways)._

 _Sandy was better with personality,_

 _We used to be funny don't you see?_

 _And Patrick please be the friend you used to be!_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _(Slowly)_

 _We're going to go places that not even Nick can see_

 _We're gonna go somewhere far just you and me_

 _We're going back to our prime old selves and flash forward through Movie bells!_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I've achieved my GO-O-A-L!(Achieved my goal)_

 _I'm back" Spongebob sang to the tune of 'The best day ever'._

 _Everyone applauded as Spongebob bowed._

" _I'm going to come back to the Krusty Krab, Mr Krabs. I'll do the snail food stuff as a hobby for now and pursue the business in the future. You understand right?" Spongebob asked._

" _Sure I do, Lad. Listen up everyone! Thanks to Spongebob's loyalty, Robot Krabs and my not-so-crazy-love for money, I am going to create blueprints for a future restaurant. It will be called The Krusty Krab 2!" Mr Krabs announced._

 _He then ushered Spongebob to a corner._

"I got a friend to help me build something special just for you: I call it the 'Patty Wagon'" Mr Krabs said, softly.

Spongebob made excited sounds while his eyes lit up.

"It's time for the moment you've been waiting for." The voice as a blue screen as _a blue screen appeared with the Krabby Patty-moblie slowly coming closer to the screen._

 _The narrator was singing, then pants exhaustedly, takes a deep breath and then resumed singing as the car was close up on the screen._

" _Driving the Krabby Patty Mobile!" The Voice said as Mr Krabs gave Spongebob the keys to the car._

" _Wow! That's for me?!" Spongebob cried as Mr Krabs showed him a picture._

" _Yes and You'll get to drive it in due time." Mr Krabs replied._

 _Then he turned to the crowd._

" _Once the blueprints for the KK2 is ready, all of the employees will be shown a bried slide show about being a manage" Mr Krabs said._

 _Spongebob was excited about the near-future._

 _Squidward then smiled as everyone danced together._

" _The winner takes all,  
It's the thrill of one more kill,  
The last one to fall, will never sacrifice their will!_

Don't ever look back, on the world closing in,  
be on the attack with your wings on the wind,  
Oh, the games will begin.

And its sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all.

You don't win o silver,  
Oh, You only lose the gold,  
You push with a fever for your time keeps tolling on,

Against all the odds, against all your pain,  
Your back's on the wall with no one to blame,  
Wild hearts won't be tamed.

And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, oh!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory,  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all...

Take it!  
[guitar solo]

And the one who's last to fall.

Sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all!" Spongebob sang.

 _-Time skip to and past the First Movie(All post episodes are considered non-cannon in my book so don't ask me about referencing them!)-_

Spongebob was now the manager of the Krusty Krab 2 like he always wanted and waved goodbye to the audience.

"So long, My friends" Spongebob said with a smile.

Squidward got to cook at the Original Krusty Krab while Patrick took over at the cash register and Sandy did the same job as Patrick's at the second one.

Mindy got to be Queen eventually and married to reasonably smart Patrick, Mr Krabs got to retire, Plankton finally got costumers like he always wanted and gave up being evil, Sandy got a black belt and won the noble prize award at some point, Gary got his peace and got a medal from the Mayor(For saving Spongebob's sorry butt indiana style) and Everyone lived happily ever after.

Also Patty was arrested for trying to kidnap famous celebrities and is currently in an asylum, making Spongebob videos on Youtube for the rest of his days with Potty.

Then there was a flash of scenes from all of the good past episodes and the first movie in a fast montage.

"And so that ends the tale of our beloved friends in the Bikni Bottom. See ya next time as in never! Good bye! Adios!..." The narrator said as he continued to say goodbye in many languages before the screen faded to black.

The the end title card read:

Here lies Spongebob Sqaurepants

1999-2016

Too many F-ing years!

 _-The end of the episode-_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed my special Fan episode that could potentially end Spongebob forever. If anyone has a way to contact Nickelodeon so I can get help to make this a reality, that would be great.**_

 _ **So who's excited for the GF Finale and More RWBY?**_

 _ **Just so we're all clear, I do love Spongebob(I don't hate him, I just hate the fact that Nick is milking all of the creativity out of the show to produce horrible episodes that children are forced to watch and get nightmares from I talking to you A pal for Gary!) but only the only old version in episodes that were actually funny, I know there's some episodes that are funny in modern spongebob but lately they've been declining. I think I stopped watching Spongebob either after the first movie or sometime after season 4(I can't give you an exact date because I haven't been watching Spongebob lately even though they're doing more marthons of him when it comes to half term and I think they're going to show the awful ones that no kid today show be forced to see)**_

 _ **Trivia fact: Did you know that RWBY volume three ends precisely two days before Gravity Falls? I think Roosterteeth knew what they were heading in to!**_

 _ **Chapter 3 will take a while to sort out but in the meantime I'll be updating the filler chapter that connects part 2 and 3 together during the last few days leading up to the 15th.**_

 _ **I'll get to watch between the pines on Wednesday and I'm super excited.**_

 _ **Does anyone have any ideas or suggestions for what I could add to the filler chapter or the fourth Magical Disney in general other than Star wars(That arc is already planned but I haven't got to full on structured because I'll need help both parody-wise and storyline wise. Mainly because I might get Bill to posses one of the bad guys...-Hint, hint-)?**_

 _ **I've been getting writer's block lately and I hate not having a lot ideas.**_

 _ **The title The Magic Awakens is winning on the poll by 75%.**_

 _ **I'll give it one more week before I close it so getting voting if you haven't already because once it's closed, The title for Magical Disney No.4 Changes for good.**_

 _ **I also can't wait to get Journal 3 for my next birthday(It' SO going on the list, why won't it?)!**_

 _ **So maybe that will give me a few more ideas for Gravity Falls in the future as well.**_

 _ **Also once MLP comes back with Season 6, I might try to do some more storylines there or with Human Sunset(like where she could possibly in the world of humans, is she dead or alive all of that stuff).**_

 _ **One more thing before I go, Is anyone good at romance stories between girls?**_

 _ **I'm a novice at it and I REALLY don't want to get it wrong because I still want to do that shipping story centred around Demon Sunset and Midnight Sparkle so please PM me if you can help me out with it. I need all the help I can get!**_

 _ **So anyway, See you after the 15th February!(I hope to get chapter 18 complete after the Gravity Falls finale airs and the transcript is ready. That's how I'm able to insert some scenes from the episodes in my story)**_

 _ **So Read and review or the horrifying Pickle, Peanut and Breawinners will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: Chapter 3 will be out real soon! Miraculous Ladybug is awesome I recommend it to anyone who loves action and Comedy rolled into one!**_


End file.
